Harry's Savior
by slytherinsnakelover
Summary: He knew their was something terribly wrong with the small child in front of him but what he didn't know is the far reaching implications of his actions and how saving that small boy will change everything. Rating M For Graphic mentions of Abuse-Not in the First Chapter.


Disclaimer-I do not nor will I ever own any of the characters mentioned or used within this fanfiction.

WARNING- This Fic will have graphic mentions of abuse and will have explicate language so you have been warned don't like don't read.

NPOV

A small boy with hair as black as the darkest nights and the emerald green eyes framed by old looking glasses sat stone still on a bench in the East side of London hoping that today wouldn't be the day that his Uncle always threatened him with. The day he would be left alone to the monsters that he was so afraid of, the ones that would eat him alive…

Harry's POV

It's been six hours since Uncle left me hear but I'm not entirely sure where hear is. Uncle said he would be back to pick me up he should have been hear hours ago it's cold and my feet turned blue ages ago but I can't complain. Freaks aren't allowed I'm lucky to have such caring relatives that put a roof over my head and cloths on my back, relatives that have been kind enough to teach me the rules that Freaks like me have to follow and generous enough to punish me for my wrongdoing's. Uncle brought me here rely early this morning we got hear at three AM it's nine now and I should be making breakfast for Auntie Uncle and Dudley but I'm hear so I can't and I hope uncle comes back soon or the Monsters will get me and take me to an Orphanage and uncle told me all about what they do to Freaks like me there.

NPOV

Four rough looking boys rounded the corner and caught sight of the small boy on the bench who seeing them too took off down the street and into an alleyway the boys however didn't follow as after seeing the state of the boy figured that he was a street rat and not worth their time anyway.

Harry POV

This ally smells something awful and I think it is close to where I'm hiding behind several cardboard boxes hopefully Uncle won't be too mad when he finds out.

NPOV

A loud Crack echo's down the alleyway as three oddly dressed people suddenly appear they don't notice the small boy or even realise that he is their until he whimpers as the noise and sudden appearance of tree new people frightens him.

LMPOV

Looking towards the source of the sound I just heard I whisper to my wife "Keep Draco back."

Seeing a small child hiding in the filth of the ally shocks me into action.

Stepping towards the boy I whisper "Hello little one my name is Lucius" moving closer I notice that the boy is visibly shaking. "What's your name?" I ask in the hope of getting a reply I can tell the boy Is scared and in need of medical attention if the bruises on his face are anything to go by.

"Harry sir" the boy whispers almost in audibly.

"Well Harry can you tell me why you are here?"

"I'm hiding"

"What are you hiding from?" I ask fearing his reply I add.

"I don't see anyone around but you me my wife and son"

"I was waiting for uncle and saw some boys they scared me I shouldn't have ran I'm I so much trouble now" the last part was whispered so quietly that If I hadn't been paying attention I would have missed it .

"Why would you be in trouble for doing the right thing and hiding?"

The boys eyes became impossibly wide and then rolled towards the back of his head as his body became limp, I caught him just before his head hit the concrete that would have been messy. As I caught him is hair fell aside and I got a look at something I never thought I would see.

"Narsissa."

"Yes Dear"

"I will be taking the boy home." I stated this as there was no time for arguing.

"Why dear would you want to take a street rat home with us just Oblitivate him and let us continue with our trip." I would have listened to my wife if it was any normal boy but this wasn't.

"No he will be coming with us we as respectable people of the Wizarding community have a duty to protect those that belong within it also when we get home would you please call Severus, I don't care if he's teaching or making one of his potions, you will drag him to our home if you have to." With that said I turned on my heel with the precious cargo in my arms and apperate home hopefully this won't affect the injuries that I can feel through the rags that the boy wares.

NMPOV

As my husband leaves with the boy in his arms I take hold of Draco's hand and say "we will have to postpone our trip as your farther needs your uncles and our help"

"With that boy?" my son questions me with a frown upon his angelic features.

"Yes with that boy he's injured and in need of help and we are going to give it to him"

With a brief thought to how I was going to get Severus away from his potions I apperated home arriving in time to see my husband disappearing around the corner into the Family room.

Making my way towards the Floo room I call over my shoulder to Draco telling him to go and assist his farther. Throwing the powder into the fire and stepping into it saying Severus's address as I go I arrive in his fireplace no worse for wear. Looking around I see that Severus is not in his living room but will most likely be in his private potions lab composing myself as I know he will argue with me I walk down the hallway and knock on the third door that I come to hearing no negative reply I enter descending down dull grey stone steps into Severus's domain. Reaching the bottom of the steps and rounding the corner I come face to face with my long-time friend and confidante Severus. Seeing that he isn't paying attention to his surroundings engrossed in his work to the point his well-developed senses don't know I'm there I decide to announce my presence.

"Ohh Severus" no answer

Moving closer "Severus"

Right next to his ear "SEVERUS" he finally hears me and jumps and with his lanky frame it looks quite humorous.

"What do you want woman" he finally acknowledges my presence in his own snarky manner.

"Well since you asked so nicely I will endeavour to give you a …"

"Get on with it I'm not in the mood for your games" he interrupted me in all my days he has never he must be in a bad mood and I know not to poke an angry dragon but alas it must be done.

"Your presence is required at the Manor in a Healers capacity." Sticking my nose up like a petulant child I know but he rely grates on my nerves.

SSPOV

"And why exactly am I needed when there are perfectly good healers at St Mungo's?" raising one eyebrow along with my reply well question just irritates her more.

"Because my, Oh so brilliant husband has taken it upon himself to bring home some street rat, who just happens to be injured."

"Well I am not interested and hear I was thinking…"

"You will do this Severus Snape or I will tell Lucius that it was you that pranked him into losing all of his hair all those years ago" that smug …

"Fine if only to prevent another war"

With that she nodded turned around and left.

"Odd" I mutter as I collect my healer's bag and leave for Malfoy Manor through the Floo. When I arrive I am met by a house elf and escorted to the family room where Lucius and Narsissa are waiting with a transfigured bed instead of the comfortable armchairs in the centre of the room.

LMPOV

"Severus so glad you came so quickly"

"Well Narsissa said that you had taken in a stray and I had to come and lend my expertise in healing" Severus is mocking me how dare he.

"Well I thought since this is the Boy-Who -Lived you might have been interested in helping but instead all I hear is you making snide remarks about my lack of knowledge on healing and generosity at bringing a helpless child home when he is so clearly in need of assistance." My quick tongue always has had a sting to it and it seems that Sevvey is shocked by just whom I have in my Manor.

"Are you sure it's him" whispers Narsissa in shock of the information I have just provided her.

"Yes"

"But he's so small…so small" her shoulders slump and I notice her eyes welling with tears reaching over I wrap my arms around her and allow her some small comfort within them.

"Well if you would both kindly move so I can see the boy I may just get some work done" he brings me back from giving comfort to the task at hand stepping back I look to Narsissa and see that she is shocked also by the abrupt change in Severus's behaviour.

"I have sent Draco to collect some of his old Pyjamas and the house elf should be back with the water and cloth to get rid of any grime" I mention to Severus as he begins looking the boy over.

SSPOV

Pulling out my want I run an in-depth diagnostic scan and as the parchment appears and the past injuries start to appear on it I have to take a deep breath so as not to lose what little composure that I have left. What type of monster would do this some of the injuries are r occurring who would dare do this to Lilly's child to the beloved child of Lilly. The newer injuries are coming in now on the parchment appears.

24th March 2013

Broken Right Leg – Healed Incorrectly ( _Causes pain and nerve damage_ )

Broken Right Arm- Un-Healed

Broken Ribs R2, R3, R4, L4, L2-Partially Healed

Cracked Sternum-Partially Healed.

28th March 2013

Burns Right Hand- healed incorrectly ( _Nerve Damage probable_ )

Open wounds on Back/Buttocks- Un-Healed ( _Infections Present_ )

12th April

Chest Infection- un-Treated

20th April

Chest Infection Becomes Pneumonia-Untreated ( _Possible- health could be affected long term._ )

 _Continued malnutrition and dehydration see 2006 for further information/causes._

As I get further down the list I have to try harder to keep my anger in check but the sheer amount on injuries sustained would be agony for an adult let alone a nine year old child most of the injuries are treatable but the possible long term effects of the Pneumonia is worrying. Turning to Lucius and Narsissa I growl out "find out where they live."

Turning my attention back to the boy I start spelling potions into his stomach and after that I begin the long process of breaking and re-healing any and all incorrectly healed injuries some of which date back six years. As I finish Narsissa takes over cleaning the boy with the supplies bought by the house elf hearing her mutter about what she is going to do to the monsters as she does so is odd as she normally doesn't use such profanities within close proximity to Draco although he can't hear her I turn and look to Lucius who is sitting on an armchair with Draco sitting on his lap quietly.

LMPOV

Draco looks to Severus with his stormy grey eyes brimming with tears and asks "Will he be ok?"

"With help from your Farther your Mother yourself and I he may just be but that won't be for a while do you understand?" Severus had dropped his normal voice to that I have only ever head directed towards Draco, who nods in understanding of Severus's words.

"Draco why don't you go and play in your room for now as all Harry will be doing is sleeping" I say whilst placing my son on the floor.

"Yes Farther" I just hear his reply as he runs from the room.

"How is he Severus?"

"Not good, not even ok, he is suffering from severe malnutrition dehydration nerve damage and I don't even know what long term affects those monsters will have on his mind or how the pneumonia will affect him either, you will find those monsters and destroy them for what they have done to him." The last statement didn't come out like a question more like an order making me wonder what else the scan showed.

"What else did the scan show?"

"Someone blocked 90 percent of his magic and also a creature inheritance"

"I didn't know that the Potters had any creature blood in them."

"Apparently they do and you know that with creature inheritances they are not half creature they are always a full creature with the added benefit of magic."

"I know shall I contact the goblins at Grengots?"

"yes and ask if he can be bought to hem in two days' time as that is a day after he wakes up and hopefully he will be more accustomed to us but maybe he won't be but he needs his magic unblocked at least and his inheritance as well as leaving him as is may harm his overall development. Now if you will excuse me I will be in my usual room resting and will know if anything happens."

"Of course the healing must have been hard"

"It was" Severus muttered as he turned and left the room.

Excusing myself as Narsissa didn't look like she would be moving any time soon I decided to write a letter to the Goblins informing them of our need of their assistance in important matters that can't be mentioned in a letter I also asked to have an audience with them and for them to contact the Department For Magical Law Enforcement's head Amelia Bones as I need her there for any meeting that I will be attending with the goblins as the matters that will be discussed at any such meeting will also need law's behind it to achieve any results.

AUTHORS NOTE

This is the re-worked first chapter of a Fanfiction that I started 4 years ago but my writing style has changed much since then also If you have any problems with my spelling tell me as spell check only does so much for someone with dyslexia review if you liked this and also If you don't but please give constructive criticism because it makes you a nicer person.


End file.
